The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a communication method compliant with ultra wide band (UWB) communication systems for using an impulse signal sequence having a very short cycle of approximately several hundred picoseconds to configure an information signal and transmitting and receiving the signal sequence. Particularly, the present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a communication method for transmission and reception using a pulse that solves spectrum problems in an ultra wide band (UWB) communication system.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a communication method compliant with ultra wide band communication systems for improving resistance to interfering waves in combination with DS-SS (direct sequence spread spectrum).